Miracles
by KatBlue
Summary: Chapter 7. Enjoy! Story in between the last ep. of Angel. Fred has a parasite that can’t be stopped without killing everyone in the world. Something called miracles happen and Fred diverts death but passes it along to her unsuspecting neighbor. Complete
1. Miracles Chapter 1

Miracles Chapter 1. Story in between the last ep. of Angel. Fred has a parasite that can't be stopped without killing everyone in the world. Something called miracles happen and Fred diverts death but passes it along to her unsuspecting neighbor.   
  
Wesley is holding Fred close to him as she begins to try to fight for her last breaths of life. Wesley cries a tear that turns into a crystal and it falls on Freds face. It drips into her mouth and she falls onto the bed with her eyes open. Wesley trying to hold his tears in is almost an impossible fight for him. He grabs her and pulls her close to his body and cries.  
  
Suddenly she begins to convulse which pushes Wesley away from her and some kind of dust comes out of her. The dust is the parasite. Wesley catches the parasite with the book. (It's got some powers.) He puts the book into the sheets of the bed. He rushes over to Fred and sees her open her eyes. She gives him a smile.  
  
"I'm still here," says Fred taking deep breaths as she grabs hold of Wesley.  
  
"Yes, you are," says Wesley as he looks at the book that is covered by the sheets. He wonders how the parasite released itself from Fred. Wesley thought that Spike and Angel had something to do with it. They are the ones that saved Fred.  
  
Back at Wolfram and Hart, Angel and Spike come back from their journey filled with tears. They knew that they had lost Fred to the parasite. They couldn't save her.   
  
Then the elevator doors open to reveal Wesley carrying Fred in his arms. Everyone sees Fred move and see that she is breathing.   
  
"She needs medical attention," says Wesley.  
  
"Take her to an outside hospital," Gunn says as he is the first to lead Wesley back into the elevator. Spike and Angel agree and they all leave Wolfram and Hart. Lorne and Harmony follow on the next elevator.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile back at Fred's apartment one of Fred's neighbors comes over. Wesley left the door open and she was worry that someone had broken into her apartment. She enters the room with a racket she was carrying.  
  
"Fred," she calls as she looks on the bed, which was mess up and had something under it. She walks toward it. "Who ever is in here I'm calling the police." Then with her left hand she uncovers the book beneath the sheets. Wesley didn't care to bring it back to Wolfram and Hart. He was worried about Fred's health first.  
  
The girl looks at the book and turns it toward her to get a better look at it. She puts her bat down and her hand slowly reaches for the book.  
  
********  
  
During that time, Fred is admitted to a regular hospital. She is given a full physical and is told that she is going to be just fine. Her friends are relief that she is all right.  
  
"Angel Spike you saved her life. If it wasn't for..."  
  
"Wes, we didn't do anything," says Angel.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That guy told us if we try to take out the parasite that the whole world would be infected," explains Spike.  
  
"Then if you didn't then who did?" They all look at everyone else.  
  
"You know I don't have the powers to perform miracles," says Lorne when his friends' eyes turn to him. "If I did I'd use it on dumpling' cheeks in a heartbeat."  
  
"If the parasite is out then where is it?" ask Angel.  
  
"In my book," replies Wesley.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Fred's apartment," replies Wesley.  
  
"We need to contain it," says Angel. "Wes, stay here with Harmony and Lorne. The rest of you come with me."  
  
"How will you contain it?" Angel grabs a Hoover dust cleaner and takes it along with him. They then head to Fred's apartment.  
  
******  
  
Back at the apartment the girl opens the book and the dust particles come out of and enter her body. She begins to cough and slams against the wall smashing it. Then she falls to the floor flat on her face.  
  
A minute later Angel and his crew come into Fred's apartment and see the book has been opened. Angel's eyes bulge open and he sees a girl on the floor. Gunn goes to her side to check for a pulse.  
  
"She's alive," says Gunn. "Strange pulse though." Gunn turns her around and her eyes open wide.  
  
"Parasite is in her," says Spike. "What are we going to Angel?"  
  
"What we do best," says Angel.  
  
Suddenly the girls arm moves and Wesley's book comes to her. Angel and Spike didn't look surprise.  
  
"She's a witch." 


	2. Miracles Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Miracles. Revision of "A Whole in the World", the ending at least. This witch is no ordinary witch. Angel and crew decide to handle this on their own. Can the young witch be saved?  
  
"Open her mouth," says Angel. Spike looks at Angel as he turns on the Hoover duster in his hand.  
  
"Are you bloody mad," says Spike knowing what crazy idea is running into Angel's head.  
  
"Do it!" Spike raises an eyebrow and goes over to the girl on the floor who seems to be motionless. He opens her mouth and Angel turns on the Hoover duster then begins to walk over to her.  
  
Suddenly a big flash blows all of them away from the girl and they all go flying all the way to the other side of the building breaking three different walls. Spike lands in a bed with an old lady who is happy to have him. Angel lands on top of the ladies stove and Gunn lands in the kitchen pantry.  
  
They see the girl get up and walk through the all the rooms they went through. People from the other room's scatter and run out of the rooms. They became scared of her. Her eyes begin to change color. First blue then red.  
  
"Now that's freaky," says Gunn pulling himself from the pantry.  
  
"Oh, my." says the old woman next to Spike. Spike looks at the woman who seems to know the girl. "Katherine. What's wrong with you?"   
  
Then the girl begins to punch herself. Her left hand holds her right trying not to let herself punch herself again. Angel is totally confused. He has seen possession before but nothing like this one.   
  
The girl's hands are around her throat trying to strangle herself. Angel quickly gets up from the stove and runs over to the girl. He grabs her hands that are around her throat and tries to pull them away. Then Angel gets pushed away by some kind of power and he hits another wall.  
  
"Spike! A little help would be..." The girl walks up to Angel picks him up from the ground by the throat.  
  
"Oh, right," says Spike as he gets off the of the old woman's bed. Spike comes from behind the girl and tries to grab her. Without even looking the girl used her powers to push Spike away from her. Spike goes flying and falls on top of Gunn. "Thanks for catching me Charlie boy."  
  
"Get off me Spike!"  
  
Angel grabs the girl's hands to pull them away from his throat. Her eyes begin to change color. He then punches her in the stomach. She quickly pulls away from Angel in pain. Spike and Gunn take advantage of the situation and grab her. They pull her against a wall as fast they could. The wall falls apart and pieces fall on top of the girl and knock her on conscious. Then from her jacket a stake falls out. The three of them look at it then they look at her.  
  
*******  
  
Back at the hospital the doctor tells Wesley that Fred is in great shape and they'll be releasing her next day.  
  
"Can we see her?" ask Wesley. The doctor nods his head and leads them all to Fred's room. Wesley goes to Fred's side the moment he entered the room. "How are you feeling?" Fred gives him a reassuring smile and touches his face. Tears of happiness begin to fall from her cheek. Wesley sits next to her bed holding her hand. The doctor leaves the room and closes the door.  
  
"Dumplin' cheeks we're here for you," says Lorne with a smile as he takes off his trench coat and hat. Fred laughs a little.  
  
"I'm here for you too." Harmony goes to Fred's side on the other side of the bed. She gives a smile.  
  
"Thanks Harmony." replies Fred. "Where's Angel and Gunn and Spike?"  
  
"They went to contain the parasite," Wesley says.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A Hoover duster," says Lorne. Fred looks at Lorne with a funny expression.  
  
"So how did they do it?" ask Fred curious to know. Wesley looks at Lorne then back at Fred.  
  
"Fred they weren't the ones that saved you," says Wesley.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
********  
  
In Fred's apartment building the guys see that the girl had a stake. A girl with a pointy stake leads them to believe that this girl is a slayer. Angel walks up to her but she regains conscious and pushes him away with her powers, telekinetic powers.  
  
"Cover her eyes," says Angel. Gunn takes out a cloth he had in his pocket and ties it around her head covering her eyes. "So she's a witch and Slayer. What are the odds?"  
  
"What are we going to do with her Angel?" ask Gunn. Angel turns around. He walks over to a dresser in one of the other rooms and sees some handcuffs.  
  
"Cuff her," says Angel as he throws the cuffs to Spike. Gunn and Spike put her hands together and handcuff her.  
  
"Are you the police?" ask the old woman who is still on the bed. The guys look at the woman then Spike and Gunn turn to Angel.  
  
"Yeah, mam," replies Angel.  
  
"What are you going to do with Katherine?"  
  
"Katherine is come with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Katherine is not well," says Angel. "We're going to take care of her."  
  
"Don't worry mam, she's in good hands." Gunn leads blind and cuffed Katherine through the debris. Angel grabs her arm and pulls her to one of the doors that are still hanging on its hinges.  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion mam, you have a nice night," says Angel. Spike then follows Angel and Gunn out of the mess. 


	3. Miracles Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Miracles. The gang decides to ask assistant of someone Spike knows in LA that is good with possessions on powerful beings. Angel wanted to use the Hoover duster, but is convinced by Gunn that Spike may have a good idea.   
  
"Spike where is this guy?"  
  
"Wait! Be patient."  
  
"He better do what you say he does," says Gunn.   
  
"She will."  
  
"What?" Angel turns furiously around.  
  
"The guy is a girl. She's really good with the magic's and sorts."  
  
"Spike," says a girl with reddish brown hair that comes from behind him. Before Spike could turn around the girl grabbed him and tosses him into a trash can. Angel and Gunn laugh. "You must be Angel. Come into my office." Angel and Gunn look at each other then at the girl. They see her disappear into a dimensional door. The guys shrug and follow her.  
  
As they enter, they appear in a very beautiful furnish and spacious office. Gunn pulls Katherine off his shoulders and looks around.  
  
"Please sit." Chairs came out of no where and Angel and Gunn are force to sit. The girl with her own powers move Katherine over to a holding cell made of glass.  
  
Before the girl could begin to talk Spike enters the room. He glares at the girl and she gives him a little smirk.  
  
"Nice that you could join us Spike," says the girl. "Please sit down." Another chair grabs Spike and pulls him toward the girls desk next to Angel.  
  
"I like her a lot." says Angel with smile to Spike. Spike glares at Angel.  
  
"Alright, now that we are all here lets get down to business." A book comes floating to the girl. It falls on top of her desk and opens at a particular page. "Here it is. A god was incarcerated into...with the crystals of umm... Yes here. Who summon the god?"  
  
"Knox," says Gunn. Angel and Spike look at Gunn in shock.  
  
"What?" the both said at the same time.  
  
"And where is this..."   
  
"Dead."  
  
"You killed him," says Angel. Gunn nodded.  
  
"Well this is a problem," says the girl.  
  
"Isn't there another way?" ask Angel.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"She hasn't much time," says the girl. "You see the god inside of her is very powerful one for the powerful body that it is fighting to take control of. The god may over power her and no one will be able to stop her."  
  
"How long does she have?" ask Angel getting up from his chair.  
  
"It depends on her. If she can fight it then it may just give us a chance to construct a plan to get the parasite, that is the god, out of her and return it from whence it came."  
  
**********  
  
The next day, the doctor lets Fred go. Wesley is signing the last couple of papers for her release as Lorne and Harmony take her out to the exit. Gunn meets them at the entrance. Fred immediately gets up and hugs him. Wesley heads over to the entrance.  
  
"Gunn," says Wesley. Gunn releases Fred and helps her sit down. "Where is Angel and Spike? Did they contain the parasite?"  
  
"Um, yes and no," says Gunn.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a long story. Angel and Spike got it cover. They told me to take you guys some place safe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gunn, what's going on?" ask Fred. She knew Gunn is not telling them everything.  
  
"Parasite has gotten into somebody," Gunn explains. "She's a witch and slayer."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"She's one of Fred's neighbors. She must of thought some one broke into your apartment when..."  
  
"Oh my gosh..."  
  
"It's Katherine."  
  
"Where is she?" ask Wesley.  
  
"Angel and Spike are with her," says Gunn. "They found someone that can help extract the parasite."  
  
"If only we knew how it got out of me?" says Fred.  
  
"Sugar plum don't stress yourself about that," says Lorne.   
  
"Lorne is right. You are still very weak." Fred gives a half smile to Wesley and nods her head.  
  
"Well, lets go," says Gunn leading the group out.  
  
********  
  
Angel and Spike are in the other dimension researching with their only hope of retrieving the parasite out of Katherine. Spike begins to get frustrated and gets off his chair putting the book down. He goes up to the holding cell where Katherine is being kept and sighs.  
  
"Tamara, are you sure it won't hurt her being frozen like that?"  
  
"Certainly not," says Tamara. "She is well preserve like in the story of Snow White. It keeps her in a sleep state. We don't want the god to wake up." She walks up Spike and puts her fingers on her lips. "Shhh." 


	4. Miracles Chapter 4

Miracles Chapter 4. Spike and Angel struggle to find a cure for Katherine, the sleeping beauty. Can they take the god out and trap it back from whence it came? Find out next I guess.  
  
Angel touches the coffin that Katherine is in. It's as cold as he is. He looks at her for a moment and thinks.  
  
"I've got something here!" says Spike carrying a book towards the table. Tamara and Angel rush over to him. "It says here that it can transfer to another by connecting with the one infected. Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Spike get you head out of the gutter," says Tamara taking the book and reading the whole passage. "It means that a transfer can be done with the joining of two."  
  
"Joining of two. I'm a little loss," says Angel.  
  
"Who ever deems worthy of receiving the god into its system must kiss the girl to obtain it."  
  
"Oh," both Angel and Spike say. They look at each other. "I'll do it. Stop that." The two start to fight. Tamara rolls her eyes and with her powers separates the two vampires by slamming them into opposite walls.   
  
"Enough!" says Tamara. "The one who will do this must have the strength to be able to pull out the god from the poor girl's body. Nothing must cloud his judgment. He must will all his being to take this powerful being into him." Tamara turns to Spike.   
  
"Spike, you know that your mind is clouded. As much as you may care for the girl it will not be enough. You will not be able to take the being out of her." Spike bows his head.  
  
"That leaves you Angel. You will be able to pull the god out of her body."  
  
"How do know?" ask Angel.  
  
"I'm telepathic. I know everything. Let's begin the ritual." Tamara goes over to a closet where she stores her materials.  
  
********  
  
Across realms, the LA crew took refuge in the Hyperion Hotel. They begin to reminisce about their time at the hotel.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" says Harmony in the instant they enter the hotel. Everyone looks at her. "Would you look at this decor? Please, it screams..."  
  
"Harm...sweetie would you just..."  
  
"Shut up!" says Wesley. Fred takes a seat and sighs.  
  
"Sorry," says Harmony in a high pitch tone. Wesley goes over to Fred.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, it's just...Katherine was a very good friend."  
  
"Still is," says Wesley. Fred gives Wesley a half smile.  
  
"She is so sweet. The first time we meet she introduced herself and we became friends from the start." She looks at Wesley. "I know I couldn't talk to her about work but I did talk to her about you guys. And if it weren't for her I wouldn't have started to flirt with you."   
  
"You flirted with me," says Wesley sarcastically. "I didn't notice." Fred laughs.  
  
"I showed her a picture you and Gunn, Angel and Cordelia were in it. She thought you were handsome Gunn." Gunn gives a smile. "But she was really interested in Angle."  
  
"Who wouldn't be," says Lorne as he laughs. "He's a doll face."  
  
"I don't know about you guys but Spike is way better looking than Angel." They all look at her. "Well, that's just my opinion. Keep going with your story Fred."  
  
"Okay, she was different I could tell. I guess that's why we got along so well."   
  
"She is different," says Gunn. They all look him. "She's a slayer and witch."  
  
"How do you know?" ask Fred.  
  
"She showed her powers to us when we got to your apartment."  
  
"This means that Illyria could become an unstoppable being if she takes over Katherine," says Wesley.   
  
"Don't worry Wes," says Gunn. "She's been put to sleep. Katherine is on ice. Kind of like the Snow White story." They understood what Gunn meant. Fred leans on Wesley and he holds her close.  
  
"What if Angel can't find a way to help her and she stays with that thing her," says Fred beginning to cry on Wesley's chest. A tear falls down her cheek and her tear falls into her mouth. She then lifts up her head and looks at Wesley.  
  
Fred then remembers the moments when she was taking her last breath and a miracle happen. Fred felt a teardrop fall onto her face and into her mouth. The tear was Wesley's.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" says Fred. " It's emotions. Feelings and emotions. It doesn't understand that. It doesn't like it." They look at her trying to understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Wesley when you were losing me you cried and tear fell onto my face." Wesley nods his head and listen attentive to Fred. "Don't you get it? That's it!"  
  
"That's how to get Illyria out without hurting anyone," says Wesley as he stands up and turns to everyone. "That's brilliant Fred." He grabs her and kisses her lips. Fred smiles and is pleased.  
  
"We have to tell Angel," says Fred.  
  
"Where is he Gunn?" ask Wesley.   
  
"I don't know. It's another realm."  
  
"You have to find a way to get there. This could save Katherine's life."  
  
"Alright, lets see if we can find it," says Gunn as heads over to the door. Wesley follows.  
  
********  
  
Back in the alternate realm the door to Katherine's coffin open and Angel and Tamara enter inside.   
  
"What do I do first?" ask Angel. Tamara puts her materials on a table and lights up a green candle. She blows some sparkle dust over to Angel and says some words in Latin.  
  
"Open the coffin," says Tamara. Angel lifts up the lid of the coffin. In an instant the coffin melted. The water wets the floor and Angel steps back. He looks at Tamara. "Go on." Tamara closes her eyes and begins to say some words in a whisper.  
  
Angel approaches Katherine's body and leans in slowly to kiss her on the lips. A sudden force occurs and Illyria moves from Katherine and into Angel. It's like the pain he gets when he loses his soul but three times worst.   
  
Angel detaches himself away from Katherine and starts to struggle with Illyria inside of him. Katherine wakes up and sees Angel struggling with Illyria in his system. She was puzzled but she knew who Angel was. Katherine gets up and goes over to Angel.  
  
"Hey, Katherine! Over here!" calls Spike from the entrance from the room. Katherine looks at Spike. "Come on. You need to get out of here."  
  
"Angel. He's in trouble." says Katherine.   
  
"How do you know Angel?" ask Spike. Katherine tries to help Angel when a red head suddenly appeared out no where. She was wearing some lingerie. Spike looks at her and recognizes her before his mouth gets him in trouble. "Willow?" She looks at Spike then at herself with barely any clothes on.  
  
"Willow good you're here," says Tamara as she walks over to her.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Willow.  
  
"Ah, Tamara," says Spike.  
  
"What's wrong with Angel."  
  
"Nothing that can be solved easily," says Tamara. Spike takes off his duster and puts it on Willow. "Come along. You've done this before." Tamara shows Willow the supplies she had put on a table earlier. They are supplies to take a soul.  
  
"No, I've put a soul back but not take one out. I couldn't." says Willow nervous. Spike goes up the two Wicca's.   
  
"What are you trying to do Tamara?" ask Spike.  
  
"I need three witches to perform this spell," says Tamara. She pulls Katherine toward her.  
  
"Hey," says Katherine.  
  
"Now repeat after me," says Tamara as she opens a book floating in mid air. Then she begins to say something's in some strange language.   
  
Angel begins feels pain all over again. He slams against the wall real hard and falls to the ground. He begins to struggle again then regains his composure. He reveals an evil grin.  
  
"What did you do?" says Spike. "Tamara are you bloody mad. He's Angelus."  
  
The two other Wicca's look at Angelus and then back at Tamara.  
  
"I have something in mind for Angelus." Tamara gives a smirk. 


	5. Miracles Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Miracles. Katherine reveals a secret. Will Angelus beat Illyria or will the god be more powerful then him? Who will save the world from Angelus?  
  
"Get out of here!" says Spike as he runs over to face Angelus. He looks at Katherine, Willow, and Tamara. "Go!" The girls did as he told them and ran out of the room. Tamara closes the door with a wave of her hand.  
  
"You are one crazy Wicca," says Willow. "How could you have brought Angelus back? What would he do for you?"  
  
"It's not for me," replies Tamara.  
  
"Then for what?"  
  
"To save his soul," says Tamara. "Illyria inside of Angel would have destroyed his soul. Only Angelus could possibly be powerful enough to take on Illyria."  
  
"I'm a little confuse here, but all I know is that whatever was in me has to be taken out Angel," says Katherine. Willow and Tamara look at Katherine.   
  
"What is this Illyria?" ask Willow.  
  
"It's a god from a long time ago." Tamara walks over to her desk and grabs her book. "She has power beyond any of us."  
  
"How did this all happen?" ask Willow. "How did it get into Angelus?"  
  
"He was trying to save of Katherine here."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Fred's neighbor," replies Katherine. "Fred told me her work is very unique but I didn't think that she dealt with the supernatural."  
  
"You should know a bit of this type life," says Tamara.  
  
"Okay just because I'm a witch and a slayer doesn't mean that I live a life in fear with supernatural."  
  
Suddenly, an invisible door opens and Wesley and Gunn enter. The three girls turn around to see them enter the office.  
  
"Tamara where's Angel?" ask Gunn walking over to her. He makes a sudden stop and looks at Willow. Wesley goes over to Gunn's side and he too stops and looks at Willow. Her face scrunches and she quickly covers herself with Spike's duster.  
  
"We've found a way to get the god out of Katherine." Wesley looks at Katherine who is standing next to Willow. "Katherine?"  
  
"Hi, you must be Wesley," says Katherine. "Fred's told me a lot about you. Oh, my gosh Fred. Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine," says Wesley. "How was Illyria taken out of her?" Wesley turns to Tamara.  
  
"Spike found a ritual that allowed Angel to take Illyria out of Katherine."  
  
"Then Illyria is in..."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Where's Spike?" ask Gunn. The girls look at the big door. Gunn follows their eyes. "And Angel?"  
  
"You mean Angelus. He's with Spike."  
  
"What do you mean Angelus?"  
  
"Angel took this Illyria god into himself and 'she' told us to perform a special spell to take Angel's soul out." Willow looks at Tamara.  
  
"I told you it was for his own good."  
  
"Never mind about that. We've figured out how to get the Illyria out of the body. It's emotion."  
  
"Of course. That's why the ritual said joining of two, a kiss, was able to transport it but true and real emotions."  
  
"How in the world is someone going to get close to Angelus? He'll kill them."  
  
"I will." Katherine goes over to the door.  
  
"Katherine you can't. He's a killer. A vampire. You would not survive one minute with him in there."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Katherine disappears.   
  
"Where did she go?" ask Willow and Gunn.  
  
"She shimmered."  
  
"She's a demon." Tamara looks at the big doors. "I didn't see that coming."  
  
********  
  
Katherine enters the room where Spike and Angelus are fighting to the death.   
  
"How's that feel, ha Spike?" says Angelus punching Spike in the face. He gives an evil grin as he wipes blood from his chin. "It's like old times." Angelus raised his hands up and all of sudden slows time. He sees Spike almost not move as he tries to get up.  
  
"Well, I could get use to this power," says Angelus. One of his hands goes down all of a sudden. "No no no. I control not you." Angelus is talking to Illyria who is still inside him unable to gain control of his demonic side. "Well, Spike. Look. We have company. That's real good cause I'm hungry." Angelus shows Katherine his vamp face.  
  
Katherine's eyes shot open and she made a fireball with her hand. Angelus growls at her and does not attempt to approach her. She goes to Spike's side and helps him up with her other hand.  
  
"Nice trick you got there," says Spike a little daze because of the beating he has taken from Angelus. He has cuts and bruises everywhere. "Usually a witch doesn't have that type of power."  
  
"I'm part demon." Katherine helps Spike to the door. "Open up."  
  
"What are you doing?" ask Spike.  
  
"You have to go. I'll handle him." Spike looks at Angelus then at Katherine. He gets up and stands on his own two feet.  
  
"No. Too dangerous. I won't let you fight him."  
  
"Oh, Spike the hero. Come on Spike take me on. Stop hiding behind the skirts." Spike gets furious and rushes Angelus. The big doors open.  
  
******  
  
"Katherine. Are you hurt?" ask Wesley as he rushes over to her.  
  
"I'm fine." Both Wesley and Katherine look at Spike and Angelus fighting. Spike gets in a few good punches but is blasted away by Angelus. Spike goes flying across the room and into Tamara's office. He crashes into a bookshelf.  
  
"Wesley, get out of here," says Katherine trying to push him out of the room.  
  
"No! I promise Fred that I make sure you would be alright."  
  
"I will. I know what to do. I'll be careful." Wesley stays by her side for a moment looking into her deep light brown eyes. "Go." Wesley turns around and leaves the room. Katherine with her witch powers closes the door.  
  
"Alright Angelus." Katherine walks up to him. "It's just you and me."  
  
"You may have powers but I got more."  
  
"We'll just see." Katherine began throwing punches at Angelus and he began to block them. The punches were strong. They reminded Angelus of a certain petite blonde.  
  
"You're good." Angelus grabs one of her hands and pulls it twisting it around her back. "But I'm better." She struggles. "Does that hurt?" Angelus gives a grin and vamps up. He pushes her neck down and reaches in with his fangs for a taste. 


	6. Miracles Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Miracles. Will the gang be able to restore Angel's soul? How can Katherine stop Angelus? Will Angelus finally due in a slayer? Find out next.  
  
Katherine lifts her left foot up and kicks Angelus priceless jewels. He grunts in pain. She then elbows him in the face and steps on his right foot with her right foot. Angelus falls back away from Katherine.  
  
"How do like them kicks?" says Katherine standing in a stance. "Here let me make it better." She gives Angelus a couple of front kicks in the face. Then a hurricane kick but this one Angelus stops it.  
  
"Got you," says Angelus as he turns the leg around not breaking it but throwing her onto the floor. He quickly goes up to her and picks her up. Angelus pushes her against the door. Katherine looks terrified. Angelus could tell he liked it. "Getting a little rough. I can play it that game." Angelus grabs her neck. Katherine couldn't breathe and struggle.   
  
Suddenly she stops struggling. Angelus backs up and releases her from his grasp. She falls to the ground.   
  
"I guess I won," says Angelus. "Where's my prize?" He gives an evil smirk.  
  
Then Katherine's eyes turn red and she gets up. Angelus looks surprise.  
  
"Round two," says Angelus ready to dance. She lifts her hands up and some kind of force pushes Angelus towards the wall. He is knocked out. Katherine's hands go down.  
  
"Katherine are you alright?" calls Wesley from the other side of the door. Katherine closes her eyes and the return to their light brown shade. She looks at Angelus is out for the count then with her witch powers she opens the doors.   
  
Wesley is the first to run in. He goes to Katherine's side and in an instant she faints. Wesley catches her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" ask Wesley.  
  
"She used a lot of her energy in the fight," says Tamara.   
  
"Whoa. Never seen Angelus like that." Spike looks at Angelus on the floor. "Wait a minute I have." He turns over to where Katherine is. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, she has the power to recuperate quickly."  
  
"I know how she feels," says Willow. "Using all that power takes the wind out of you."  
  
"What about Angelus?" ask Wesley.  
  
"Are you crazy?" says Gunn.  
  
"I meant what are we going to do about him?"  
  
"Oh," says Gunn.  
  
"Let me have another crack at before you restore his soul," says Spike as he begins to walk over to Angelus.  
  
"Spike!" Tamara says in a loud voice. Spike stops in his tracks. "We will follow up on Katherine's plan."  
  
"Katherine's plan?" Wesley questions.  
  
"That's right," says Katherine as she gets up. "He almost killed me. I could only fight him with my demon side."  
  
"Then you must do what you have to do," says Tamara.  
  
"What's that?" ask Wesley.   
  
"Show love to Angelus." Katherine starts to walk up to Angelus.  
  
********  
  
On the other side of the room Katherine reaches Angelus side. She closes her eyes and they turn red again. Angelus opens his eyes the moment Katherine's eyes turn red. He tries to get up but he can't. Katherine is using her paralyzing powers on him.  
  
Katherine reaches down to Angelus who struggle to get free from her power over him and she pushes him against the wall.  
  
"So your part demon," says Angelus. "I like that in a girl." She touches his face gently then bows her head. When she lifts it again her eyes are light brown again and she quickly kisses Angelus on the mouth. Angelus did not reject her and they kept making out.  
  
"This is like passions, but live," says Spike. Angelus then starts to feel something inside him. He pushes Katherine violently. He grabs his head then falls to the ground.  
  
"Wesley, capture the essence quickly," says Tamara. Wesley grabs a wooden box and goes over to Angelus. A cloud of smoke escapes from Angelus and Wesley traps it in the box.  
  
"Willow lets begin the spell for the restoration of Angel's soul." Willow nods her head and begins to chant. Wesley puts the box down and helps Katherine up.  
  
"Alright girly thanks for getting that thing out me. It was driving me crazy." Wesley and Katherine begin to back away. "Wes how's it been? How about a snack?" Katherine kicks Angelus in the mouth. Wesley grabs the box and goes over to where the others are.  
  
"Stay back," says Katherine.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared." Angelus sneers at her. "How about another kiss?"  
  
"Alright. Close your eyes." Spike goes running over to them and punches Angelus out. "Spike!"  
  
"Sorry pet. I had to do it. You know manly urges and all that stuff." Spike smiles.  
  
Angelus gets up and tries to grab Spike. Spike ducks and dodges his punches.  
  
Katherine the raises her hands up and her eyes turns red.  
  
"Yeah, that's the girl I want," says Angelus pushing Spike away and walking over to Katherine. Katherine uses her powers to pin Angelus against the wall. "Oh, that feels good."  
  
Spike looks at Katherine who seems to be struggling with her demon powers.   
  
"Hurry up with the spell Willow!" says Spike. Katherine drops Angelus and lets him go. "Katherine what are you doing?" She pushes Spike away with her powers. She looks at Angelus straight in the eyes. He grabs her and pulls her close to him. They begin to make out again. He starts to kiss her cheek then goes down to her neck and vamps up.  
  
Then it something struck Angelus and he stops kisses Katherine. His vamps face turns to his normal face. He looks at Katherine with concern eyes.  
  
"Katherine," says Angel. She blinks but her eyes remain red. "What happen?"  
  
"Angel you're back. Good." Tamara walks over to them. "Katherine's part demon. She used it to stabilize Angelus. Don't let her sense that you are good or she'll..."  
  
Katherine pushes Angel against the wall violently.  
  
"Ouch, I think she already knows." 


	7. Miracles Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Miracles. Katherine has gone evil. Will Angel be able to bring her back? Well I guess you going to have to read and find out the conclusion of this magnificent tale. I'm so modest. ;)  
  
"Katherine," says Angel trying to pry her hands from his neck. "You have to gain control. I don't want to hurt you." Spike runs over to Angel's aide. (Gee that's a first).  
  
Katherine with her demon powers tosses him away. Spike lands on top of Tamara. She's not very happy to see him on top of her.  
  
"Get off me Spike," says Tamara. Spike gets off and they all turn to look at Angel with Katherine.  
  
"We have to help her," says Wesley. "Tamara isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. It's up to her now." Willow looks at Tamara with an angry look.  
  
"How could you not help her?" says Willow.  
  
"It is not my place to control ones will," says Tamara. "No magic should ever be use for that. Even if it was it could not withstand a human's true power. There will."  
  
"She's got point," says Spike. Wesley, Willow and Gunn look at Spike. "She's gotta do herself."  
  
Angel releases his hands from his own neck and use them to pull her in close to kiss her on the lips. Everyone had confused looks. This distracts Katherine and she lets go of his neck. She then continues to kiss him.   
  
"No!" says Katherine as she pulls herself away from Angel.   
  
"Katherine you have to fight it," says Angel. Then Katherine slaps Angel. "Ouch."  
  
"What a nancy boy?" says Spike. Everyone looks at Spike. "What?" Angel grabs Katherine and pulls her close to him. He kisses her then releases her. Katherine's still red eyes look at Angel's brown eyes. Her eyes fill with terror. She kisses Angel back then releases him. Her eyes open again and now are back into the brown shade. A tear falls down her cheek. Angel wipes it away.  
  
"Katherine," says Angel realizing that she is back. Katherine touches her lips then bows her head. She turns around and everyone is relief that she is okay.  
  
******  
  
They return to Wolfram and Hart. Wesley left the box with Illyria in it with Tamara who kept it in the room where she had stored sleeping Katherine. Fred had promised her guys to always be careful first then curious later.   
  
Willow decided to take Katherine's demon powers out of her so she will never return to that evil side of her ever. Willow then gives Spike his duster back as Tamara sends her back from where she came from.  
  
Angel and Katherine are left alone in his office and they begin to talk. Angel walks up to her and sits down with her on his sofa. He tells her of the watcher's council in England led by Giles. He explains that there, is where a whole bunch of slayers from across the world who are being taken to be taught how to fight the forces of darkness. Also about Buffy.  
  
"You know just incase you want to go," says Angel trying to convince her. She gives him a half smile. She looks a little interested about this place in England.  
  
"I'm really sorry about everything I did to you," says Katherine. "I couldn't control myself. It was strange to be taken by my demon side. I've never did it before that long."  
  
"I know the feeling," ask Angel. "Where did you get these demon powers?"   
  
"My dad," says Katherine. "He was part demon."  
  
"And your mom was a..."  
  
"A witch," says Katherine finishing Angel's sentence.  
  
"Opposites attract," says Angel with smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," says Katherine. She seems a little nervous with Angel and she quickly gets up. "Um, well I really appreciate what you did for me."  
  
"You did it on your own," says Angel. He gets up and Katherine jumps back. Angel stops then bows his head. Spike enters the office without knocking as usual.  
  
"Hey, Spike," says Angel turning to him. "I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What?" ask Spike annoyed.  
  
"I called Giles and told him about Katherine," says Angel. "He asks if we could bring her to England. That is if she would want to go." Angel turns to Katherine.  
  
"I guess I deserve proper training to be a real slayer," says Katherine. She looks at Spike.  
  
"Alright," says Angel. "Harmony, call the private airport and tell them Spike and Katherine will be flying to England."  
  
"Yes, boss," replies Harmony.   
  
"Well, lets get out of here," says Spike as he looks at Angel who gives him a half smile.  
  
"Right," says Katherine. She goes over to Angel slowly and kisses him on the cheek. Angel blushes a little and looks away from her. Spike and Katherine step outside the office and see Fred and Wesley.  
  
"Katherine. Gosh, I didn't think anything like this would happen," says Fred. "I really hope you keep in touch."  
  
"Of course," says Katherine as she hugs Fred. "You two keep at it."  
  
"Thanks," says Wesley. He hugs Katherine.  
  
"Your welcome," says Katherine. She walks over to the elevators and looks back at Angel who looks through the glass window of his office. Katherine waves as the elevator doors close.  
  
********  
  
On the plane Spike walks down the aisle with two little bottles of liquor and a bottle of cherry coke for Katherine. He sits down in front of her and sips the first bottle quickly.  
  
"How did you know?" says Katherine.  
  
"You seem like a cherry coke type." Katherine laughs.  
  
"Spike, are you nervous?" she ask.  
  
"About what?" ask Spike as he pours the last drop of liquor from the small bottle.  
  
"About Buffy," says Katherine. "Angel told me." Spike looks at Katherine.  
  
"Just what did Angel tell you?"  
  
"That you're in love with her," says Katherine. "That's why he sent you." Spike nods his head. Then he looks into Katherine's eyes.  
  
"I'm actually speechless now," says Spike. "That's a first."  
  
"Spike don't you think she would want to see you," says Katherine.  
  
"Maybe," says Spike.   
  
"Some advice," says Katherine. Spike looks at her. "Tell her the truth."  
  
"That's a good idea, but the truth is pretty long," says Spike.  
  
"Maybe a lie here and there," says Katherine.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt her," says Spike finishing her sentence with a smile. Katherine nods.  
  
"How about you and the poof?" ask Spike.  
  
"Who?" ask Katherine.  
  
"Angel," says Spike. "You gotta thing for him. Why did you decide to leave?"  
  
"I kind of felt real bad when I went all evil," says Katherine. "I know that Willow extracted the demon out of me, but I just still feel it inside me."  
  
"Everybody's got demon inside them," says Spike. "I kind of find that attractive in women." Spike gives Katherine a devilish smile. Katherine's eyes widen and her mouth opens.  
  
"Wow," says Katherine. "And here I thought you never got a long with Angel."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"The way you and Angel act," says Katherine raising her eyebrow. "It's a dead give away."  
  
"Right," says Spike. "I kind of figured out why he broods a lot."  
  
"Why?" ask Katherine with a laugh.  
  
"Cause he hasn't got anybody," says Spike. "I mean I started brooding when I got here. I thought it was contagious, but it really was that I didn't have anyone either."  
  
"Except for Buffy," says Katherine. Spike bows his head then looks at Katherine.  
  
"Yeah," says Spike.  
  
*******  
  
A couple hours later the two arrive at a London airport. It was ten at night and Spike helps Katherine down the steps of the plane.   
  
They get a cab and it takes them to the new watcher's council. Angel gave Katherine the address when they had their little talk.   
  
The place is big. They arrive in thirty minutes. Spike opens the door for Katherine and they head over to the front door.  
  
"Take a deep breath," says Katherine to Spike. "Oh wait a minute you don't need to do that." Spike nods his head. He knocks at the door and looks away.  
  
The locks of the door can be heard being unlocked by someone. Then they open the door. It was girl with long golden blonde hair. Katherine looks at the girl then at Spike. The girl at the door looks at Spike as he turns around.  
  
"Buffy," says Spike. The blonde girl stares at Spike and blinks her eyes.  
  
"Come in," she says without anymore words. Katherine passes by Buffy and Spike follows her and closes the door behind him.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen would you like to see a sequel? Let me know by reviewing okay! 


End file.
